


Sketch

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes to draw pretty things. Dan is really pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

“Tilt your head to the left.”  
  
Dan obeyed without opening his eyes. Phil’s charcoal began scratching against his sketchpad again so Dan knew the movement had pleased him. They were hiding in the backseat of Phil’s car as the late afternoon sun sank lower in the sky. Dan rested his head in Phil’s lap and struggled to stay awake. He’d never felt more like a cat, languid and warm, curled into a space slightly too small for his body.  
  
Dan had been waiting for this moment all day and as much as he wanted to savor every second of his time with Phil, the serenity of their little sanctuary was lulling him to sleep.  
  
The nature reserve was only a five minute drive from their school and it was easy enough to find an empty place to park. Most people chose to bike because they were surrounded by dozens of gardens and trails. Phil‘s car felt like their own world, private and protected. Dan wished that he never had to leave. He wanted to stay there forever, drifting in the sounds of Phil’s pencil strokes.  
  
“Finished,” Phil said. “Dan, look.”  
  
He cracked his eyes open enough to squint at Phil’s drawing. “I like how my face looks when it’s sleeping in your lap.”  
  
“Peaceful, isn’t it? I didn’t capture the drool, but that was more for your benefit.”  
  
“I wasn’t drooling.” Dan sat up and blinked a few times, then dropped his head down on Phil’s shoulder. “This is nice. I missed you today.”  
  
“Me too.” Phil gave him a kiss before pulling away to put his drawing pad into the open backpack sitting on the floor of his car. “But my mum expects me home soon.”  
  
“How is it 5:30 already?” Dan grabbed Phil’s wrist to look at his watch. It felt like it was only minutes ago that Dan had been tapping his foot against the side of his desk, waiting for the bell to ring. “I have to get home too.”  
  
Dan climbed into the front of the car and slid into the passenger’s seat while Phil walked around to the driver’s side. Phil turned to sneak another glance at him before turning the key in the ignition. Dan’s face was stunning in profile. He’d sat to Phil’s left in Chemistry class the prior year and Phil had spent most of his time secretly memorizing it. His recollection of the periodic table was riddled with images of Dan’s face.  
  
A year later, and his sketchbook was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
